Talk:Disney Crossy Road Community/@comment-25828160-20170603200110
'The House Of Crossers - Episode 3 & Official Book 1 Poster' For those who are not aware of yet, I am planning to make a main blog, with TONS of different stories ranging from mystery, to romance, to fantasy. The Official Page Here is the Official Page of the big project that I will be making. Here, you will have access to EVERY House Of Crossers Episode and more stories you want to read so go check it out ! Now with easy access via the Navigation Bar. The House Of Crossers If you have been following a bit, I have officially released out my 1st book, The House Of Crossers. Read now the Official Synopsis: 9 Disney Dimensions reunited in 1 Universe, ranging from Zootopia to Toy Story, to Wreck-It Ralph. When a mysterious member of an unknown dimension threatens to come conquer their worlds, the 9 members of The Council will have to fight their way through it to save their lands and their people. From fighting, to forgiveness, to betrayal, they will adventure themselves through the lands to discover the hidden mysteries of their own worlds, and protect their lands to when the final battle comes. Who will perish as a hero, and who will survive as a coward ? Similar to the app Choices, each story will be divided in several books, of approximately 20 Episodes. Here is the official poster of the 1st book: The Episode 3 is now out ! And the title is RAP. While the Episode 2 was much darker and was introducing the dark aspect of the book, Episode 2 stays lighter, introducing more characters, new storylines, to mysteries, comic relief, and more. HOW LONG WILL THEY STAY IN THIS NEW DIMENSION ? Approximately 2-3 episodes maximum, and then it will be time to visit the next one. Yes, you will be able to get a taste of all 9 dimensions, I can promsie it. If not in this book, then in Book 2 for sure. HOW WILL MR. MOUSE'S DEATH IMPACT THE STORY ? '''For now, it has been a big shock for Mrs. Hopps. Although she is currently in shock, and doesn't clearly think on what happened, we will definitely see a breakdown of the character through the episodes and show who will help her to overcome this. '''WHAT IS RAP ? '''Since it is the title of the Episode, it clearly points out that it will be a very big mystery throughout the book, and I can assure you it won't all be resolved in this Book. RAP is our biggest mystery, that's for sure. '''WHAT IS THE HOUSE OF CROSSERS ? '''So for those who can't really envision what is The House Of Crossers, it is basically the small location containing The Council Room (primary location in Episode 1), as well as a long 50 meters red hallway and the end of it..an Omega 83 / the glowing cube sitting on a pedestal (used to normally get each of the members back to their dimensions). Where it is exactly located is still a mystery. '''WILL WE SEE MORE OF EPISODE 3'S NEWEST CHARACTERS ? '''Definitely, we saw 5 new characters in this new episode. Since we're obviously going to stay a bit of time in this dimension, you will probably see them again, and they will give out a hard time to the main characters. '''If you have any questions, let me know and I will definitely answer them. Same in terms of storyline, remember to read the recaps to remember what the previous episode were about. If you say few grammatical errors, let me know. I am pretty sure I was able to get rid of almost all of them :) Give me your opinions, critic now open ! Coming Later - The House Of Crossers ; Episode 4 - An Exclusive One-Episode Story